Calling out
by asashouryuu
Summary: Naruto had been calling out Sasuke's name for so long without hearing any reply. This time would Sasuke answer him back or would his desperate voice drift to darkness again. Oneshot SasuNaru


**Calling out**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Naruto does not belong to me.

**Author's Notes**: This is my first Naruto fic after having a long break of writing. My writing skill has gotten rusty so forgive the poor quality. This is unbeta-read. Flames will be thrown to hell but comments and criticisms are glomp on. Please be good to me. Italize texts are in Naruto's POV.

----

"_Sasuke…" I called out as I run along the tunnel with my desperate voice echoing in the darkness, shattering the silence. The fear of not finding you and of knowing that you left me again overwhelm me, almost choking me. _

_Why is it that the moment my eyes left you, you disappear like a vapor? Why can't you stay? Is there something more important than me, the person who you said you love? More importantly, why won't you answer me every time I call your name? Can you not hear me? Can't my voice reach your heart? _

"_Sasuke…" I screamed your name but all I hear is this deafening silence, my hurried footsteps and your fading ones. I'm almost at the end of this tunnel now but I still can't catch up with you. Sasuke, am I meant to always watch your back as I run after you?_

**---- **

A weary Sasuke entered the Konoha gate. After 1-month of staying away from his village for an A-class mission, he is finally home. And if things go the way he wants them, he can spend his rest days on bed together with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He finds Sakura, now an excellent medic-nin, running towards him in full-speed. Even with the distance between them he can see that the kunoichi is worried… very worried.

"I'm glad you're home." She said then smiles. "You have to get to the hospital now."

He raises an eyebrow silently inquiring the reason.

"Naruto…"

That is all that is need to get him to move in lightning speed towards where Naruto is. He prays that nothing serious is happening to his lover but considering that it is Naruto, he can't be sure but still he prays.

He marches straight to the room where Sakura told him Naruto is and opens the door. He find Iruka-sensei there, worry on his face.

"What happened to him?"

"Flu and over fatigue," is the reply.

The dark-haired jounin sighed in relief but he is still worried and slightly angry at the blonde for being careless. Again. Idiot.

"He's been here for three days. And since then he's been calling you out in his sleep."

----

_I gulped back the lump of tears that is rising in me. The end of tunnel is the epitome of misery. The land is all dried up and cracked and all the plants are dead. There is no single life form in the place and the wind that blows by is cold. Obviously, this place is abandoned and forgotten just like me._

"_Sasuke" I whispered. _

_I can no longer feel his presence. He is gone. He left me in this barren place. I howled his name to the sky and fall on my back. I watch as the once bright sky turns gray and the sun is slowly being covered by dark clouds. I raise my hand, trying to reach for that portion of the sun that has not yet been hidden. I want to save it from being swallowed but it's too late. Darkness came and it falls down like rain drops, wetting and flooding the ground. Its waves crash against me twisting around me and bringing me to the depths of it. I struggle and then realize it is useless. This is inevitable just like his leaving me. Breathing his name like it is my last prayer I let it carry me down, my hand still stretch. _

_Suddenly, I feel a hand firmly holding mine, its warmth spreading through my body like lava. A part of me thought it to be Iruka-sensei's or Kakashi-sensei's but it is smaller compared to them and it can't be Sakura's because it is too calloused._

_I heard my name being whispered softly and lovingly. It was almost inaudible but it is enough. It resonates throughout the entire place and when I open my eyes all I see is blinding brightness. _

**----**

Naruto, with a heavy heart from knowing that Sasuke left him, let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. It took him a moment to realize that someone was holding his hand. He looked at the owner and gaped.

"Why are you here?" he asked almost incredulously.

"Should I be anywhere else?" Sasuke countered dryly as his other hand wiped the blonde's cheeks and eyes dry.

"But you left-"

"Only in your dreams, dobe." Sasuke interrupted before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "More importantly, why are you overexerting yourself? Why are you not taking care of yourself properly?"

Naruto pouted. "It's just lovesick," he muttered before he continued in a loud cheerful voice, "But now that you're here, I'll be better by tomorrow."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he muttered, "Dobe" and then proceeded to kiss him. The Rokudaime melted in his arms willingly as he kissed his lover back.

おわり


End file.
